Salient Night
This fanfic is comprised of the work of many people, which I shall list at the end, as well as their contributions. Confrontation His feet were hitting the ground hard. Rovell squinted into the afternoon sun, before his eyes came to rest on the mass of beowolves that stood before him, their long shadows cast back. The first beolwolf came within reach of Ora Querelis, and he fired the claw at it. It twisted in it's charge as the blade caught it's shoulder. He wound in the coil as they came together, Rovell jumping and planting his fine shoes against the beowolf's chest, ripping the head of the whip from it's body. He kicked it away, flipping over backwards as he did. He stared at the beast as it growled at him, briefly noticing someone quickly dash by. He fired the claw again, catching it's elbow and shearing it off. Rovell pulled at the coil, aiming to start a swing and bring the tip down on the beowolf once more. It closed in on him, before the sharp head of the whip came crashing down on it's skull, cracking it open as the blade embedded itself. He kicked the now lifeless body away from him, searching for a new target. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Margarethe charged past Rovell, plunging Kishin Muramasa into a beowolf's chest before it reacted to her. Another came for her, swiping at her head. Pulling her weapon from the first one she quickly cut upwards, slicing through it's arm. Turning with the cut, she did a complete revolution, swinging the katana through the beolwolf's neck as she finished. The body fell, and another replaced it. She blocked a swipe, the claws almost reaching her face. Flicking the claws away, she sliced at the other arm as it came, removing it at the wrist. As the first arm came back she sliced at it again, taking it off from the elbow. Continuing the swing she took out the beowolf's legs, dropping it to the ground. Margarethe put her foot on it's waist and reversed her grip. She drove Kishin Muramasa into the beowolf's chest, leaning on the katana slightly. She twisted the blade, making sure it was dead, before pulling the katana from the corpse. More beowolves were running in as Margarethe changed her stance into a ready position. She waited patiently for them to come within reach. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Finn stood, staring at the sweet in his hand. The delicious ice cream was making his mouth water. Just as he was about to devour it, he noticed a beowolf charging at him. He darted off, keeping as much distance between them as he could. He pulled out Lightning Strike and started waving it behind him, yelling at it as he ran. "Stay away! It's mine! You can't have it!" He tripped over something, hitting the ground hard. Managing to save the ice cream, he looked at the item responsible for his fall. Half of a beowolf's arm was visible. Finn remembered the one charging after him, quickly scrambling to his feet. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Messer was lying on his back, his hands behind his head. Between the soft grass and the orange sky, he felt quite relaxed. "It's really quite beautiful isn't it?" he asked, turning to the Ursa frozen beside him. It growled in response, straining at the ice holding it. One of it's powerful arms broke through it's barrier. Messer frowned. "That's not very nice, I put some good work into that. And you didn't even answer my question." The Ursa growled again, slowly cracking it's bonds. The ice finally broke off and Messer rolled to the side, before throwing himself upright. It lunged at him and he dived through it's legs, rolling once before standing to face it. A quick jab to the back of it's leg and it stumbled. Messer scurried up it's back, climbing to the Ursa's head. He raised his gloved hand. "Clear!" he yelled at the Ursa. He brought his fist down, the spikes entering it's brain. It toppled forwards, throwing Messer into a roll as it hit the ground. He finished his roll lying on the grass, his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky. "It is rather beautiful." ____________________________________________________________________________________________ The Boarbatusk charged in at him. Crae dived to the side, slicing at it's hide as it passed. It shruged off his attack. Firing a burst from his assault rifle, Crae worked fast to figure out how the stop it. It charged again. He ducked past it, shoving his shoulder into it as it past him. Noticing it wobble slightly, he got a plan. It began a spinning charge, churning up the ground. Crae reacted fast, deploying his shield, and jamming the blades into the ground. Quickly bracing himself, Crae shuddered under the impact of the Boarbatusk hitting the shield. "You guys are annoying you know that?" The shield retracting, he obsevered his enemy. It was knocked over. He ran in, planting his weapon into it's stomach. It squeeled once, before it died. Looking about him, Crae fired another burst at the closest one, drawing it's attention. It began a spinning charge. Following the same plan as before, he planted the blades as the shield deployed. Leaning into the charge, he felt it impact his barrier. Just as he was about to finish it off, he heard the familar sound of something receiving alot of electricity. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Ryan faced his opponent. The Ursa Major towered over him but he stood firm. He darted in as its massive arm started towards him. He jabbed up as he came under the arm, shocking its nerves with the Dust enhanced strike. As its arm fell limp, Ryan had to jump back to avoid the other one. He charged Paristhorn again, the yellow glow barely visible in the orange afternoon light. He dived in again as the Ursa threw its powerful arm in a dangerous swing. He ducked under it, pushing his hand against it's arm to avoid getting hit. Then keeping the movement going, he jabbed this arm as well. The electricity crackled as Paristhorn made contact, making the arm as limp as the first. Ryan steadied himself and crouched, waiting for the Ursa to realise its loss. It leaned forwards, about to bellow a challenge to its enemy. Ryan pushed up, aiming Paristhorn for its jaw. The Ursa went still as the light épée went into its brain, killing it instantly. Ryan removed his weapon, stepping back to avoid the now falling beast. As the Ursa Major hit the ground, Ryan calmly walked over it, searching for his next opponent. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Carol had just hammered the Boarbatusk Crae had knocked down. Swinging again, he squished the beast, the electricty charring it slightly. He grinned, proud of his timely help. Explorer Mjolnir was flipped into a ready position, before Carol picked his next target. Returning the favour, he charged the Boarbatusk. Mjolnir came flying towards it, electricity crackling as he hit. Sending the beast soaring over someone, Carol laughed. "Ahh, good times! Who's next?" Seeing one charging him, he swung. Mjolnir hit it squarely in the side, knocking it over. Following through, he brought the hammer down, crushing the Boarbatusk like it was nothing. Carol scanned the fight surrounding him, noticing some people close were having trouble with the spinning fiends. He ran over to the closest to help out. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Boarbatusk Fight. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Olivia lined up her shot. The Ursa sat squarely in her sight. She released her breath and let her fingers slip from the bowstring. Watching the arrow sail towards it's target, Olivia reached for another. As her finger wrapped around the next arrow, the first shot hit home. The Ursa stumbled and fell as the arrow entered it's eye socket. Picking the next target, she released another shot. The Ursa twisted slightly as the missle came upon it, grazing it's ear. A small sigh escaped Olivia's lips. The volley that was released upon the Ursa quickly brought it down. The smile crept onto her face. Another charged at her, the volley at it barely slowing it. Flicking Gale Leaf into it's melee form, she charged towards the Ursa as it came too close for arrows. Darting in close, she jabbed an arm while grabbing an arrow from its body. "Thank you!" Olivia slipped the arrow back in her quiver. Jumping back from another swing, she ran up the arm, stabbing the Ursa in the neck and pulling another arrow. "Wow! You're really good at keeping these safe! Can I have the rest back?" It roared in response, turning it's head weakly to try bit her. Olivia pushed off, then charged in again as she hit the ground. Plunging Gale Leaf into it's ribs, she yanked an arrow from it's arm. She frowned as she saw it. "Awww. You broke this one, not very nice at all. These are hard to make you know!" Hearing a loud hiss, Olivia quickly turned towards the sound. A King Taijitu could be seen flying towards someone. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ The King Taijitu lunged towards to elusive figure before it. Arian leapt out of the way, just making out of it's path. The huge head of the King Taijitu came crashing down beside her, sending a shower of dirt up from it's impact. Seeing an opportunity, Arian pulled Silver's Edge back to full draw, pointing it straight at the eye before her. She released the power of the bow at almost point blank range, snatching the string without worry. The 160 pound draw weight sent the arrow deep into the King Taijitu's eye. It reared back, hissing in pain. The King Taijitu went to srike again, aiming once more for the quick target. Arian tried to clear it's path again, but was caught while jumping out of the way. Just before the mouth closed upon her, she pressed the indent on the bow, and Silver's Edge extended. As the King Taijitu clamped down, it found it's jaw held open by the staff inside. Arian stood upright in it's mouth, her thumb going to the other indent. The blades entered the flesh of the beast. It hissed in pain, loosening the grip it's jaw had on Silver's Edge. Arian quickly dived out of the mouth. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Someone. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based work